Family Ties
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Family gives you never ending love and support. They are always with you,no matter what. peep in to know more. Plz r&R![(ONE-SHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another OS over Family Relations. Hope you ppl like it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **/*Family Ties*/**_

 _/*PS: Vineet and Angel are siblings and so are Ruhana and Sachin. SachinAngel and RuhanaVineet are married and blessed with kids. SaGel's Son Saransh refers RuVi as Mama-Mami and so does RuVi's Daughter refers to SaGel*/_

Two girls were sitting and chatting in the hall room when one of them looked at the other…

" _ **ruhana**_ _, bachche aane wale honge."_

Ruhana checked the clock….

" _Arey haan_ _ **Angel**_ _….1:30 toh ho gaye. Bachche kisi bhi pal aa sakte hain."_

Angel nodded…. _"chal main khana garam karti hoon. Tu bachchon ko smabhalna. Waise bhi dono teri hi sunte hain."_

Ruhana smiled….. _"acha thik hain."_

Meanwhile, they could hear some voices….

" _ **Ruhanika**_ _, noo…wo ball mera hai."_

 _._

" _Nahi_ _ **Saransh**_ _, yeh ball meri hain."_

 _._

 _Dekh Ruhanika, Main Mami se teri complaint kar dunga."_

" _Main bhi mami ko bolungi."_

 _._

Angel signaled to Ruhana….

" _Jao sambhalo apne shaitaanon ko."_

Ruhana smiled and turned to walk out when Saransh and Ruhanika rushed in. Saransh ran to Ruhana…

" _Mami…ruhanika ne meri ball le li aur ab wapas bhi nahi de rahi."_

 _._

" _Mumma, Saransh ne meri doll tod di. Main usey yeh ball nahi dungi. Yeh ball papa laaye they."_

 _._

" _Par Mama yeh ball mere liye laaye they."_ Saransh complained .

.

Ruhana was looking at both of them….

" _Bas bas! Ab koi kuch nahi bolega. Aap dono school mein bhi aise hi ladte ho?"_

Both of them nodded as NO innocently.

" _toh phir ghar pe aake lyun ladai karte ho? Ruhanika…aap saransh ko yeh ball dedo….aap good girl ho na."_

Ruhanika sadly passes the ball to Saransh and at the same time Angel calls them for lunch…

" _Ruhanika, Saransh …chalo jaldi aao…khana taiyar hai."_

Both the kids chuckled, ruhana helped them change their clothes and they rushed to the dining table. Saransh hugged her….

" _Mumma , aaj kya banaya?"_

She cupped his face…. _"aaj maine Saransh ki favorite Matar paneer ki sabzi banayi hai. Saransh ko pasand hai na?"_

He nodded innocently while Ruhanika looked at her….

" _Aur mere liye kya banaya mami?"_

Angel smiles…. _"aur Ruhanika ke liye uski favorite dish…..Idli aur sambhar."_

Saransh and Ruhanika chuckled ot see their favorite food on the dining table and angel was serving it to them. They were giggling and laughing while Ruhana was watching them as she came out of her room. She sighed as she thought something, when angel called her….

" _Ruhana….tujhe kya bhook nahi lagi? Aa na! aur tu kya khayegi?"_

She smiled… _"haan aa rahi hoon."_

She walked to the dining space and they had a good time. After around 30 minutes, they were don with lunch, when Ruhana turned to Angel….

" _Angel, yeh sab main samet lungi. Tu aaram kar."_

Angel looked at her….

" _Arey main kar dungi na! Tu chhod!"_ she replied taking the plates from her hand.

Ruhana sighed…. _"acha bachchon ke sone ka time ho gaya hai , tu unhe leke ja. Yahan main sambhal lungi. "_

On Ruhana's insistence, she took both the kids to their room in order to make them sleep. Ruhana, winded up her wrk and moved into the room, she found the three of them sleeping peacefully. Both Saransh and Ruhanika were sleeping on her either sides hugging her. She smiled at the sight before her and moved out as her phone rang.

.

 _ **An hour later…**_

She came back into reality when Angel forwarded a cup of tea…..

" _Yeh Le Ruhana…teri special adrak wali chai."_

She looked up… _"tu uth gayi?"_

" _Oh hello…sham ke 5 baj rahe hai. Main aayi thi toh dekha ki tu kaam mein busy hai….isliye socha tujhe iski zarurat hogi."_ Angel sat beside her.

Ruhana checked the time… _"Arey baap re….itna time ho gaya…pata hi nahi chala. Wo office se call tha."_

" _Bas bas! Itna kaam bhi na kiya kar ki aaspaas ka kuch pata hi na rahe."_ Angel looked at her.

Ruhana smiled…." _acha…waise thanks…sach mein is chai ki bahut zarurat thi."_

 _Angel smiled…."Acha ab tu chai pi kar taiyar ho ja….aaj bachchon ke saath hum bhi park chalte hai. what say?"_

" _Thik hai! bachche uth gaye?"_ she glanced at her.

" _bas unhe uthane ja rahi hoon."_ Angel glanced at her and left the room.

.

.

 _ **7pm….Home..**_

Ruhana and Angel returned back with Saransh and Ruhanika. The kids were busy in doing their homework. Angel glanced at ruhana…..

" _Aaj Bhai nahi aaye….badi derr ho gayi?"_

" _Aa jayenge yaar….itna tension na le."_ Ruhana glanced at her best friend cum sister-in-law.

" _haan, tension nahi liya, isliye toh main yahan apne ghar mein hoti."_ Angel replied sadly and moved into the kitchen. Ruhana sighed….

" _uhh….ab main kya karu? Yeh bhaiya bhi na!"_

Meanwhile, they could hear car horn…Ruhanika chuckled…

" _Papa aa gaye!"_

Ruhana smiles and moves to open the door. Vineet entered inside and both the kids rushed to him. He smiled and gave them their favorite chocolates. Taking the chocolates, they kissed on his cheeks and ran away. Vineet smiled and sat on the couch….

" _Ruhana…chilled water plz!"_

" _Yeh lo tumhara chilled water…"_ she passed him the glass and he drank it one go. She noticed him…

" _Kya baat hai? koi problem? Aaj zyada kaam tha?"_ she glanced at him.

He took a deep breath…. _"haan…aaj ke case ne dimag kharab kar diya tha. But thank god time rehte solve ho gaya Varna raat ko bhi kaam karna padta."_

" _Acha , ab tum fresh ho jao. Main tumhare liye coffee banati hoon."_ She said keeping her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and moved to their room while Ruhana moved into the kitchen and found her connecting the Mixer grinder.

" _Kya hua? Ab kya banane lagi?"_ she asked her opening the fridge.

" _saransh aur ruhanika ko chocolate milkshake peena hai. soch rahi hoon wahi bana du."_ She replied looking for the chocolate powder.

Meanwhile they could hear Saransh calling for angel, so ruhana looked at her …

" _tu ja, saransh bula raha hai tujhe. Main waise bhi vineet ke liye coffee bana rahi hoon, bachchon ka milkshake bhi bana dungi."_

" _tu unko homework karva rahi thi na….tu ja. Main bhai ke liye coffee bhi bana dungi."_ Angel looked at her friend.

" _Uffo Angel! Kitna kaam haan? Phir koi kahega ki main buri bhabhi hoon..saara kaam toh nanad se karva rhi hoon. Phir?"_ Ruhana looked at her while she hit on her arm…

" _Chup kar..kuch bhi bolti hai. Tu ja na bachchon ke paas. Tere pati ke liye achi coffee hi mat kar."_ she teased her and pushed her out of the kitchen.

Ruhana sighed and moved to kids room and found them playing. The whole room was a mess. She entered inside. Saransh hugged her…

" _Mami…dekho na Ruhanika ne mera magic pencil le liya aur ab de bhi nahi rahi."_

" _Mumma, main thodi derr mein de dungi. Mera magic pencil toot gaya."_ She replied sadly.

Ruhan smiled and moved to cupboard and took out two pencils, they were the same large pencils the children owned…

" _acha kisiko naya magic pencil chahiye?"_

Both Ruhanika and Saransh ran to her and and took the pencils from her. They kissed her on her cheeks..

" _Thankyou Mumma/Mami!"_

 _._

" _Arey arey…saara pyaar Mumma aur maami ko hi…meri kissie kahan hai?"_ Spoke angel as she entered the room.

" _yeh chocolate milkshake kaun piyega?"_ she showed the tray and both the kids ran to her. She gave them their milkshakes and handed the tray to her…

" _Yeh le…bhai ki coffee. Ja de de!"_

Ruhana nods and moves into her room. She saw Vineet sitting on the bed resting his head on the backrest. She kept the tray on the side table and kept her hand on his head…

" _Vineet!"_

He opened his eyes and found her standing beside him. She smiled…

" _coffee pi lo, thandi ho jayegi."_

She handed him the coffee mug and asked him….

" _Bhaiya se baat hui? Any contact?"_

He sighed…. _"Nahi….aaj bhi maine aur Purvi ne bahut baar call kiya butkoi contact nahi koi message bhi nahi chhoda hai…na hi koi clue."_

" _Ek mahine se zyada ho gaya hai Vineet. Aur bhaiya humse na sahi par tumse ya acp sir se toh contact karte hi hain. wo thik toh honge na?"_ she looked at him.

He held her hand…. _"Chinta mat karo….sab thik hoga."_

She nodded while he took a sip of his coffee. Ruhana was keeping his things in place when he asked her…

" _Coffee tumne nahi banayi?"_

She smiled.. _"nahi, Angel ne banayi hai. Aajkal wo mujhe kuch karne hi kahan deti hai!"_

He looks at her….. _"Khud ko busy rakhne ki koshish kar rhi hai wo."_

" _Haan, kuch zyada hi udaas ho gayi hai bhar kuch na kuch krti rehti hai…aur mujhse kehti hai ki main kuch na karu."_ Ruhana replied looking at him.

" _Haan…..but main bhi kya karu…Sachin ka phone nahi lag raha. Aur wo pata nahi kahan gayab hai. Khud bhi contact nahi kar raha hai."_ he replied in worried tone.

Ruhana sighs … _"I hope bhaiya jaldi aa jaaye."_

Their conversation was broken by ruhanika who entered the room…

" _Papa!"_

She climbed in his lap. He kissed on her cheeks…She looked at him….

" _Papa, mami Udaas kyun hai?"_

Ruhana and vineet glanced at each other. Even the little girl understood her sadness. Vineet looked at her….

" _Aapne pucha nahi Mami se ki wo udaas kyun hai?"_

" _Nahii….Mami ne saransh ko daant diya."_ Ruhanika replied sadly.

" _Usne Mami se pucha tha ki Mama wapas kab aayenge? Mama kahan gaye hai papa?"_ she looked at him.

He looked at his little girl…. _"Beta, Aapke mama kisi kaam se gaye hain. Wo abhi taka aye nahi na isliye mami naraz hain."_

" _toh wo kab aayenge?"_ she looked at both of them.

" _Wo toh papa ko bhi nahi pata."_ He looked at her. She kissed on his cheek…

" _Okay! Main mami ke paas ja rahi hoon. "_ saying so she descended down his lap and rushed out of the room.

.

Ruhana looked at him while he took her hands in his….

" _Relaxx! Sab thik ho jayega. Tumhari dost bhi pehle jaisi ho jayegi."_

Ruhana nodded and they moved out in the living room. Vineet sat playing with Ruhanika and Saransh while ruhana and angel were in kitchen preparing dinner. Angel was laying the dining table…

" _Saransh, Ruhanika…chalo aa jao…khana ready hai. "_

" _Bhai, aap bhi aa jao."_

Saransh and ruhanika ran towards her and Vineet followed them. They settled for dinner when Ruhana asked Vineet….

" _Vineet, papa se baat hui kya? Wo kab aa rahe hain?"_

" _Arey haan Ruhana….Papa kal aa jayenge. Unka dopahar ko phone aaya tha. Main tujhe batana bhul gayi."_ Angel glanced at her.

" _Okay….toh acha hai …kal Saturday bhi hai. But is baar unka trip kuch lamba hi ho gaya…hai na?"_ She glanced at Angel and Vineet.

" _Arey yaar…ab papa akele smbhal rahe hai Business. Itna time toh lagega hi."_ He looked at her.

" _Vaise Vineet, main soch rahi thi ki main bhi business join kar hi loon. Papa ko bhi kuch help ho jayegi, though main jaanti hoon , wo mujhe tours pe jaane nhi denge."_ She looked at him.

" _Acha idea hai Roo….hum dono papa ko join kar lete hai…waise bhi CID walon ke paas time toh hota hai nahi…hum bhi busy rahenge."_ Angel replied looking at her.

Vineet smiled at her comment…. _"CID wale itne bhi bure nahi hote."_

" _Main aapki baat bhi nahi kar rahi hoon bhai."_ Angel replied irritatedly.

At the same time, the doorbell rang.

" _Ab itni raat ko kaun aaya?"_ Angel spoke irritatedly.

" _Main dekhti hoon."_ Spoke ruhana as she was up in the kitchen to take some water.

" _Tu paani pi, main kholti hu."_ Saying so, angel moved to open the door.

.

She opened the door and was surprised to see the person. She moved aside giving him way to walk in. Saransh chuckled as he saw the person. He ran to him...

 _._

" _Papa!"_

 _._

Yes! It was Sachin. Angel silently moved away to her room. Sachin looked at her going and turned to vineet….

" _isey kya hua? Kuch baat hi nahi ki?"_

Ruhana , who came there with a glass of water….looked at him…

" _Naraz hai aapse. Aapko nahi lagta pichle kuch waqt se aap kuch zyada hi busy ho gaye ho? usko dekha….kitni udaas hai. iske hone se ghar pe shantii nahi rehti, par aajkal gummsum rehne lagi hai meri dost , sab aapki wajah se!"_

Sachin glanced at her…. _"Ab tu kyun gussa kar rahi hai…tu toh samjha kar."_

" _Main toh bachpan se hi samajh rahi hoon aapko. Par aap nahi samajhte. Ab jao, aur meri bhabhi ko manao."_ She looked at him with stern eyes.

" _Hey bhagwan….kya zamana aa gaya hai..biwi ne toh kuch pucha nahi…aur ab behen bhi….kalyug hai!"_ he made a sad face.

Vineet laughed and hugged him…. _"Ab yahan aisa hi hota hai. tum yeh bolo, Mission kaisa raha? Aur koi contact kyun nahi kiya?"_

Sachin told him everything , meanwhile, Ruhana came there….

" _Bhaiya, aap abhi tak room mein nahi gaye…..dekho agar kal bhi Angel mujhe udaas dikhi na, toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga."_

He smiled and moved into the room. Here, ruhana and vineet took Ruhanika and Saransh to the kids room to make them sleep.

.

 _ **Kid's room…**_

Both saransh and ruhanika were sleeping keeping head in ruhana's lap. Vineet was sitting beside her…She glanced at him…..

" _tumhe lagta hai un dono ke beech sab thik ho jayega?_

" _ruhana…chinta mat karo. Wo dono ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hain. aur pyaar mein narazgi bhi hoti hai. Kabhi kabhi toh main bhi tumhe aur Ruhanika ko waqt nahi de paata…tumhe bhi gussa aata hoga na!"_ he said looking at her.

" _Par Vineet…Angel bahut gussa hai. main usey aise nahi dekh sakti. Main yeh nahi kehti ki kaam zaruri nahi hai, par family bhi toh zaruri hai. tum bhi toh humare liye waqt nikalte ho."_ she looked at him.

" _Par Galti sirf ek ki toh nahi ho sakti na Ruhana! Dekho, main manta hoon sachin ko angel aur saransh ko time dena chahiye, par Angel ko bhi toh samajhna chahiye. Un dono ko gussa bahut jaldi aata hai aur isliye dono ek dusre se naraz ho jaate hai. tum chinta mat karo, subah tak sab thik ho jayega."_ he assured her.

Ruhana nodded and glanced at the kids. They were sleeping soundly. Making them sleep properly, they moved to their room.

 _._

 _ **Angel's Room…**_

Sachin entered in and found Angel sitting on the bed, her legs curled up to her chest. He entered in the room and sat beside her and called her softly…

" _Angel!"_

She looked at him and moved off the bed when he caught her wrist…

" _Janta hoon ki tum mujhse naraaz ho,Par yun muh toh mat modo."_

She turned to look at him….

" _Mere naraz hone se tumhe kya farak padega….tum apni duty hi karo."_ she replied coldly.

He moved closer to her… _"I am sorry Angel…is baar mission kuch zyada hi extend ho gaya. Aur mujhe baat karne ka mauka hi kahan mila!"_

" _tum mission pe jaane ke baad sab kuch toh bhool hi jaate ho. Yeh bhi bhool jaate hoge ki tumhair ek biwi hai aur ek beta bhi….tumhe toh sirf apne kaam se pyaar hai"_ Angel shouted at him.

.

" _Haan, thik hai…yeh mera ghar hai. Yahan mujhe koi problem nahi hoti,par saransh ka kya..wo har din mujhse puchta hai ki papa kab aayenge? Kuch jawab hi nahi de paati main. Bhai bhi toh time nikalte hai na ..toh tum kyun nahi nikal sakte."_

 _._

" _Duniya wale toh yahi bolenge na ki main mayke mein hi rehti hoon. Meri wajah se ruhana aur vineet ko bhi problem hoti hogi par wo kuch kehte nahi…..tumhare wajah se….Sachin….mujhe apne ghar mein rehna hai…..tumhare saath. Yun mahinon tak yahan nahi rehna."_ She spoke as her voice choked.

He was looking at her. He knew he was on fault. He could never make out enough time for his wife and son. He knew that she was right….he held her hands….

" _I am sorry Angel. Abse aisa nahi hoga. Ab main agle 15 din chhuutti par hoon. Ab wahi hoga jot um chahogi."_

" _Oh really! Sirf 15din mein tum sab kuch kar loge Sachin? Aur uske baad kya? Uske baad fir kisi mission pe chale jaoge, mujhe yahan chhodke?" she replied sarcastically._

 _._

" _Sachin, tum CID officer ho iska matlab yeh nhi ki tumhari koi family life nahi hai. Mujhe aur saransh ko bhi tumhara waqt chahiye. Saransh tumhare saath rehne tak ko taras gaya hai."_ she looked at him.

He took a deep breath…. _"toh main aisa kya karun ki tumhara gussa shaant ho jaaye?"_

 _._

She looked at him…. _"Jo main kahungi, wo kar paoge?"_

He nodded….She looked at him….

" _toh thik hai….CID chhod do. Mere aur saransh ke saath raho. Bolo kar paoge aisa?"_ she looked at him.

He stared at her open mouthed. But he smiled after few good seconds….

" _Okay…jaisa tum chahogi waisa hi hoga."_

She looked at him…. _"tum sach keh rahe ho?"_

He smiled…." _Kal subah tum khud dekh lena. Abhi ke liye please shaant ho jao."_

She nodded and held his arm, while a painful grin covered his face. She saw his arm bleeding.

" _Tumhe chot lagi hai….bata nahi sakte they. Ab chupchap baitho, main first aid box leke aati hu."_ She yelled over him for the first time in last one hour. He smiled. She came with the first aid box and looked at him…

" _shirt utaaro!"_

He stared at her…she felt his stare on her….

" _Ab aise kya ghoor rahe ho..shirt utaaro! Mujhe first aid karna hai."_ she ordered him while he obeyed. She looked at his wound….

" _tum pagal ho kya sachin? Itna gehra ghaav hai aur usey chhupa rahe they. Goli lagi thin a?"_

" _Han, chookar nikli hai…"_ he replied being casual.

" _Tum doctor ke paas nahi ja sakte they? Agar infection ho gaya toh?"_ she gave him a stern glance.

He smiled…. _"Agar doctor ke paas jaata, toh wo toh sirf marham patti kar deta, tumhari tarah meri parwah toh nahi karta. Aur na hi mera dard apni aankhon se bahata."_ He glanced at her and rubbed off the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Within a friction seconds, she hugged him, crying. He wrapped his arms round her…

" _Sachin please, ab kahin mat jaana. Main tumhare bina nahi reh sakti. Aur na hi tumhe khona afford kar skti hoon….please Sachin!"_

She spoke with a heavy throat and hugged him as tight as he could. He smiled and kissed on her head….

" _Ab main kahin nahi jaunga…I promise."_

She looked at him…. _"Pakka!"_

He nodded and lifted her to the bed. She caught his hand and made him lie on the bed. She kept her head on his chest and they slept.

.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Anngel woke up and found herself alone. She sat up….

" _Arey, yeh Sachinn kahan chala gaya subah subah…"_

She got up from the bed and moved towards the door shouting his name….

" _Sachin, where are you?"_

She moved out of the room and found her father, Sachin and Ruhana in the living room. She rushed to hug her father…

" _Aap kab aaye dad?"_

" _Subah 6 baje …"_ he replied hugging her back.

Ruhana got her a mug of coffee…. _"Yeh le teri coffee."_

She took that and thanked her…. _"Waise yeh Bhai kahan chale gaye?"_

" _Wo taiyar ho raha hai…usey bureau jaana hai."_ Ruhana replied.

" _Kyaaa? Abhi toh sirf 7:30 hui hai…itni jaldi?"_ Angel shouted.

Ruhana smiled to see her back on her usual self. She smiled…

" _Haan wo AC sir ka phone aaya tha….isliye!"_

" _Bas yeh ACP sir toh hume chain se jeene hi nahi denge. Huhh!"_ Angel replied irritatingly.

Meanwhile, Vineet came out….

" _Kispe gussa ho rahi hai behna?"_

She looked at him…. _"Aapke ACP sir pe…..subah subah bula liya sabko. Sachin ko toh nahi bulaya na?"_ she replied looking at him.

VIneet smiled… _"Arey nahi baba…sachin ko toh chhutti hai. Main ja raha hoon._ (he glanced at Ruhana) _lagta hai koi important case hai…main tumhe call karunga, tum mat karna."_

She nodded and he turned to leave when Sachin stopped him…

" _Vineet..ye envelop Acp sir ko de dena…"_

Vineet looked at him… _"Isme kya hai?"_

He smiled….. _"Mera Resignation letter"_ he replied calmly.

Vineet and Ruhana looked at him openmouthed…ruhana moved to him….

" _Aap hosh mein ho? Kya bol rahe ho?"_

" _Han…yeh sab kya hai? I mean, acp sir nahi maanenge."_ Vineet spoke looking at her.

He smiled… _"Sach keh raha hoon. Ab tumhari behen se waada kiya tha, nibhana toh padega hi."_ He replied looking at angel.

" _Maine decide kiya hai, papa ka business join karke unki help karunga. Usse Angel bhi khush aur wo khush toh main khush."_

Vineet-ruhana exchanged a glance and smiled. Angel, though surprised, hugged him tight mumbling a thanks. Vineet held his hand…

" _Okay…as you say! I'm with you in your decision."_

With that he left. Here kids woke up and came searching for their moms. Saransh ran to Sachin. He lifted him in his arms.

" _papa , hum aaj ghumne chalein?"_

Sachin nods. He turned to Angel and Ruhana….

" _tum dono bhi ready ho jao…hum bahar chalte hai…Papa aap bhi chaliye."_

Sanjay(Vineet-Angel's Father) turned to them…

" _nahi tum log jao…..main aaj aaram karunga."_

Ruhana smiled… _"thik hai Papa…aur Bhaiya..aap log bachchon ke saath chale jao. Mujhe bhi kuch kaam niptana hai."_

They agreed and soon Sachin and Angel were out with kids. A new journey began for this family again.

.

 **A/N: Okay..here I end.**

 **I hope it was not boring. Behna lemme know, if you like it.**

 **Love ya!**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
